I Can't See You
by ALittleBitOfFanFicInMyLife
Summary: What's wrong with Kendall? Every time Logan talks he is ignored. What happens when Logan finds everything out and they are separated. *Has a little slash. Just kissing though. It's my first one on here. Thanks!* PLEASE READ


*Dream*

I was sitting on the edge of a wall near a beach. I was with Kendall. We held hands and snuggled and kissed. It was nice…

"I love you Logan. I don't know what I'd do without you." He said with a smile.

"I love you too." I said resting my head on his shoulder.

*End Dream*

I woke up to a silent house. I walked out of mine and Kendall's room and saw him on the couch with my diary. The one I always wrote in about him. "Hey! What are you doing with that?" He didn't answer. He didn't even look up. He just ignored me and kept rubbing the book. "Kendall? Answer me. Did I do something." Still no answer.

He got up and walked back into the room. I sat on the couch and watched the show Kendall had put on. He hated Japanese game shows. I loved them and it's like he knew which one was my favorite. I watched as he came back into the room and sat down next to me. "Kendall how'd you know this was my favorite?" He didn't respond. "Kendall! Talk to me! Fine, I'll just leave." He didn't even bother to notice me walk out. He just sat there with a grim look on his face.

I walked down to the pool and sat at the edge of it and put my feet in. It was strangely quiet too. There was usually much more noise. No one looked happy they just were all frozen. I decided to ignore it and just relax in the pool.

*Kendall's POV*

"Hey sweetie." Mrs. Knight said walking into the living room.

"Hi mom…." He said in a monotone.

" I know this is rough on you but stay strong. The pain will go away." She said rubbing his back.

Kendall sighed as he started to cry. "I hope your right Mom….."

Mrs. Knight left for a jog and James and Carlos walked into the room. They sat on the couch and waited for Kendall to say something. They sat there, and sat there. Watching their best friend cry. They knew what was going through his head but there was nothing they could do to help him recover from this one.

"You guys don't have to sit here with me if you don't want to…." Kendall said with a tear rolling down his face.

"No we want to. We don't wanna see you like this. It hurts us just as bad as you are hurting." James said.

Kendall became furious. "You have no idea how much it hurts! I have so much hurt that I can't sleep! Can't eat! I can't leave the apartment without being reminded what happened! I will never stop hurting. Ever and you can't even come close to how much it hurts!" He threw the diary on the ground and watched as his friends ran away. He sobbed as Logan walked in.

"Kendall? What happened?" He said running over to him. He was ignored. He rubbed Kendall's back but Kendall moved away like Logan wasn't there. "Why won't you talk to me?... Fine. I can play silent treatment too." He said sitting on the opposite end of the couch.

It had been three weeks since Logan had really talked to anyone. No one would respond. It was almost like he had done something awful and couldn't remember so everyone was shunning him. He had been sleeping in his bed for these long torturous weeks. Waiting for Kendall to say something. Finally one night he couldn't take it anymore. When he saw Kendall go to sleep he crawled into his bed, wrapped his arms around him, gave him a quick good night kiss and dosed off. He was surprised when he noticed he was alone the next morning. Kendall had already gotten up. He walked out and over heard him and his mom talking.

"Sweetie, that's impossible. Are you sure you don't need a therapist?" Mrs. Knight said. Kendall looked at her angrily.

"No! Mom! Really! He was there! Last night! I could feel….." he began to choke up and cry. "I could feel his arms around me. I felt him kiss me. He laid there with me all night! I swear! He sobbed.

Logan became confused. He did do all those things but why would Kendall have to convince his mom that? And most of all why did she say it was impossible? It happened.

"I'm calling a therapist right now." She said as she stormed out. Kendall then started bashing things around. Throwing things and breaking things.

"Kenda—" I was cut off as he threw a cup at me. I dodged it and backed away silently.

"NO! He's here! I know he is! I can feel him! Why?" He plopped down on the floor and began to cry. "I want to see him again! I want to feel him again. I'm so stupid!" He said through his tears.

What was he talking about? Has he gone insane? I don't know what to do. I went over and grabbed his hands and he got up. I kissed him and wrapped my arms around him not caring that Mrs. Knight was walking back into the room.

"Mom." He said in a calm, relaxed voice. "He's here. I can feel him again. I know it's him." He said with a smile. I let go in confusion.

"What do you mean Kendall?" No one answered me.

"Sweetie, you've been acting strange since the funeral. He's not here. He's not anywhere. Now I don't care what you say you're going to therapy tomorrow."

Wait. Did she just say funeral? I thought it wasn't true. It was a joke and it wasn't funny.

Kendall started to cry. "He's right here! Why won't he say anything? I need him back!" He ran into the room and grabbed the picture of me and him and sat on my bed and cried onto it. He rubbed the part of the picture where my face was. He sobbed. "Come back Logie…. all I want is to see you one more time and hold you and take you out and tell you how amazing you are and how we'll grow old together and how I wont be anything without you…"

I began to cry with him. I caught on to everything that was happening. I was dead. My body was at least but my soul stuck around cause it was meant to be with his. This would prove our love if only he could see it too. I gave him one more hug and another kiss and whispered into his ear. "I love you Kendall. I love you more than you will ever know." I said as I walked away and to the door but stopped when I heard him say my name. He heard me! I had to whisper for him to hear me!

"Logan?" he said excitedly.

I whispered again. "I'm right here in front of you. If you think this is your imagination, it's not. I've been here for almost a month now." His expression changed to a mixture of emotions.

"Why can't I see you? I wanna see you!" He said through tears.

"I'm sorry Kendall….. I'm sorry you cant'." I hugged him. He felt me there and he wrapped his arms around me. He knew me so well he even knew where my lips were. He kissed me. He could feel me and talk to me. He just couldn't see me.

His mom walked in and she saw it as him hugging air and talking to himself. "What are you doing Kendall?"

"Hugging and talking to Logan." He said with a smile while looking into my eyes.

"Ok. That's it. Let's go." She dragged him out of our room and out of the apartment.

He was gone. He wasn't crazy. He was telling the truth. I knew that I was making him crazy and I was torturing him. So I left. I waited a year and came back. I still sleep in our room right next to him every night. He's gotten used to it. He doesn't suspect anything its normal for him. I never see him cry over me and maybe because he can feel me there right next to him every night and day. He just doesn't say anything because he doesn't want to go back to therapy. He knows I'm there. And I know that that's where I should be. Dead or alive…..


End file.
